Cómo entrenar a tu chocobo
by Eve Sparda
Summary: Squall nunca había pensado que acabaría formando equipo con el inútil de Zell y el cretino de Irvine, pero lo que menos imaginaba es que acabaría a lomos del animal más extraño del mundo… y que le encantaría.


**Título: **Cómo entrenar a tu chocobo

**Autor: **Eve Sparda

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes y lugares descritos pertenecen al videojuego Final Fantasy VIII, de Square Enix.

**Advertencias**: Escrito para Amanda Beicker en la comunidad aisinfronteras de Livejournal.

**Cómo entrenar a tu chocobo**

—Magnífico.

—Vaya…

—…

—Sublime, diría que te da un porte magistral.

—Es alucinante….

—…

Squall todavía se preguntaba cómo diantres había acabado subido en aquel bicho emplumado. El destino había hecho que tuviesen que dividir los equipos y, muy a su pesar, había acabado formando grupo con Zell e Irvine, cada cual más insoportable que el anterior. ¿De quién había sido aquella estúpida idea? Las chicas habían marchado por uno de los caminos de la encrucijada hacia la base de misiles y se suponía que ellos tenían que estar dirigiéndose a Balamb. O eso creía. Habían acabado algo cortos de ítems curativos, los monstruos no dejaban de molestarles y no había ningún lugar donde aprovisionarse en varios kilómetros. Fue entonces cuando el endiablado Irvine tuvo aquella idea. Les había empezado a contar una historia sobre un animal maravilloso que podía llevarte a cuestas a donde quisieras sin toparte con ningún enemigo en el camino.

—Justo lo que necesitamos en este momento —había dicho el muy imbécil.

Decía que conocía un bosque cercano donde podían conseguirlo y, cuando Zell le había pedido más detalles, se había largado a contar historias sobre un pollo amarillo de varios metros de largo al que llamaban _chocobo_ y que era más rápido que la luz. Zell miraba a Irvine con los ojos brillantes de ilusión y la boca abierta, Squall no sabía si por la emoción de ver tal animal o por imaginárselo asado rodeado de patatas. Al final, con tanta insistencia, habían acabado buscando y encontrando el dichoso bosque que Irvine decía conocer. Tras dar varias vueltas entre los árboles escuchando las historias de Irvine sobre el fantástico maestro de chocobos que allí habitaba, Zell, todavía como si hubiese visto a un Dios por primera vez y Squall rezando para que un rayo los achicharrara a los dos, llegaron a un claro donde un niño se encontraba leyendo un libro. Irvine lo saludó como si se conociesen de toda la vida y se giró para presentarlo a sus compañeros:

—Chicos, os presento a Chocoboy, el maestro de chocobos.

—¿Maestro? —Squall ya había tenido suficientes tonterías —Irvine, es un niño, no debe tener más de diez años.

—Pero llevo toda mi vida rodeado de chocobos, lo que me hace más maestro de lo que tú serás nunca —el niño se incorporó en toda su altura e incluso se puso de puntillas para mirar a Squall cara a cara—. Dice Irvine que queréis un chocobo.

—¡Sí, sí! —Zell empezó a dar saltos como si le hubiesen metido un petardo en el culo. Squall se llevó las manos a la cara.

Chocoboy empezó a explicarles el difícil arte de capturar un chocobo. Primero necesitaban unas flautas especiales. Tocando una de ellas se producía un tipo de ruido según hubiera o no chocobos en los árboles. Al localizar un chocobo de esta manera, sólo había que tocar la otra flauta para hacer que el animal descendiera y capturarlo.

—Más fácil imposible —dijo el niño.

—¿Y dónde están esas flautas? —preguntó Squall arqueando una ceja.

—Por regla general, suelo regalar un par a los que vienen al bosque por primera vez… —Zell dio un grito de júbilo y Squall soñó con ahogarlo—, pero como has sido tan borde, tendrás que pagar por ellas.

Entonces a quien quiso ahogar fue al niño

—Mmmm ¿y cuánto es?

—Trescientos guiles por flauta.

—¿¡Qué! —hacía varios días que había recibido su asignación de Seed y le quedaba menos de la mitad para gestionar durante el resto del mes en provisiones y alojamiento, no podía gastar tanto dinero en chorradas. Miró a sus compañeros buscando ayuda económica.

Irvine fingió que no le había visto, mostrándose demasiado interesado en el musgo que crecía en el tronco de un árbol. Cuando Squall se giró hacia Zell, éste dio un respingo y levantó las manos defensivamente.

—Lo siento Squall, pero… le di la mitad de la paga a mi madre y, bueno, la otra mitad… —el joven miró alrededor buscando ayuda, pero Irvine seguía inspeccionando la flora y Chocoboy no servía de apoyo—. Esto…

—¿Qué pasó con la otra mitad?

—Es que… pensé que no íbamos a comer bien en mucho tiempo y… los bocatas de la cafetería están tan buenos…

—¿Te gastaste la mitad del sueldo en bocadillos? ¿Y cómo pensabas costearte los gastos de transporte y avituallamiento de la misión?

—Bueno… como tú eres el jefe… pensaba que los gastos… pues… corrían de tu cuenta.

Squall sintió el deseo irrefrenable de agarrar el cuello del karateka con sus manos y apretar hasta que oyese el reconfortante sonido de sus vértebras rompiéndose. Pero se contuvo. Quizás cuando no hubiese testigos y pudiese echarle la culpa de la muerte de Zell a algún Wendigo salvaje. Suspirando, sacó su cartera y le tendió los seiscientos guiles al niño ladrón. Éste se los guardó en un bolsillo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sacó del otro bolsillo dos flautas amarillentas y se las lanzó al Seed.

—La que tienes a tu derecha sirve de sónar, la de la izquierda atrae al chocobo. Haz la prueba.

Squall se puso en los labios la flauta sónar y sopló con fuerza. El ruido de las hojas fue el único sonido que se escuchó.

—Eso significa que no hay ningún chocobo cerca. Cuanto más fuerte sea el pitido más cerca estás de un chocobo —le explicó Chocoboy.

Los tres Seed y el niño se fueron de excursión por el pequeño bosque, Squall con la flauta en la boca y el resto detrás, en fila india, mirando a su alrededor. Seguían el rastro de un pitido que se incrementaba a medida que el grupo avanzaba. Tras algunos minutos siguiendo aquel sonido molesto, llegaron a un claro con la luz del sol colándose entre las ramas de los árboles, en el que Squall decidió parar y tocar la flauta con todas sus fuerzas. El ruido que salió del instrumento hizo que los jóvenes tuvieran que taparse los oídos para que no les reventaran los tímpanos.

_No hay duda, está aquí_. Squall sacó la otra flauta y sopló para que apareciera el bicho de una vez y pudieran seguir su camino.

—¡Whark! ¡Kuee!

—¡Ahí viene! —exclamaron emocionados Irvine y Zell.

—¡Kuee! ¡Kuee! ¡Kuee! ¡Kuee!

Del cielo, como si de una plaga legendaria se tratase, comenzaron a caer decenas de pollos amarillos, llenando el claro de plumas y graznidos. Uno de aquellos chocobos le cayó de culo a Irvine en el sombrero, pero a Squall no le dio tiempo a celebrarlo, pues otro pollo de aquellos había decidido desplumarse encima de él. Cuando el revuelo y los aleteos se terminaron, Squall se encontró rodeado por un enorme grupo de animales plumíferos que no le llegaban ni a la rodilla. _Para ir montado en ellos, claro_. Fulminó a Irvine con la mirada, pero éste estaba demasiado ocupado quitándose al chocobo y sus plumas del sombrero.

—Vaya, parece que has encontrado un nido —Chocoboy sonreía como si aquello fuese lo más divertido que había visto en su vida.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Sólo necesitamos uno y lo suficientemente grande para montarlo —Squall se sacudió las plumas de encima y buscó a Zell. El joven estaba en cuclillas observando al chocobo que tenía más cerca. Agitó la cabeza para quitarse las plumas que tuviese encima y acercó una mano a la cría.

—Ah, eso… se me olvidó decirte que hay veces en las que no caen chocobos adultos, sino las crías. En ese momento hay que acercarse a una de ellas y tocar la flauta para que salga la madre.

_¿Se te olvidó o no quisiste decírmelo?_ Squall buscó ayuda en sus compañeros para llevar a cabo la empresa, pero Irvine seguía sacando plumas del sombrero y Zell se retorcía de dolor porque el chocobo al que observaba le había mordido un dedo. _De verdad, ¿para cuándo tests de inteligencia en el examen de Seed?_ El joven se acercó a una cría de chocobo que estaba algo apartada del resto y con pinta de desvalida y preparó el instrumento. _¿Echas de menos a mamá? Espero que ella a ti también_. Squall tocó la flauta otra vez y oyó un revoloteo sobre su cabeza. Al momento, otra cría que estaba oculta tras un matorral cercano se abalanzó sobre él, le coceó la cara con las patas y le arrebató las flautas.

—¡Kueeeee! ¡Kueeeeee! —el pequeño chocobo alzó el vuelo y desapareció entre los árboles.

—¡Kueeeee! ¡Kueeeeee! —el resto de crías empezaron a revolotear y a graznar y tomaron el camino que había seguido su hermano. Squall se quedó plantado donde estaba, con el cuerpo lleno de plumas y la cara magullada.

—_Estaban compinchados desde el principio, ¡se han organizado para quitarme las flautas los malditos pollos! Ya está, ¡ya está! Éste es algún tipo de plan maquiavélico para humillarme y quitarme el liderazgo… ¡o algo! ¿Quién habrá sido? ¿Zell?_ —El karateka seguía pegando botes con el dedo en la boca—. _No, es demasiado tonto… ¿Irvine? ¡Claro! ¡Es por lo de Galbadia! Como él quedó mal por rajarse a la hora de disparar a la bruja ahora quiere humillarme y que estemos al mismo nivel…_ —Squall se quedó mirando fijamente al pistolero.

—Esto… ¿Squall, estás bien?

—Sí, Irvine, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que me estás mirando fijamente con los ojos inyectados en sangre… y tienes la mano en la culata del sable—pistola.

Squall apartó la mano sorprendido.

—Perdona, estaba pensando en otras cosas… —se giró hacia el niño—. Chocoboy… esos bichos me han quitado las flautas.

—Ah, sí, a menudo los chocobos se organizan para acabar con las cosas que les molestan… quizás el ruido no les dejaba dormir.

—Necesito otras dos flautas.

—¡Por supuesto! Son seiscientos guiles y otros seiscientos por las que te han quitado… mil doscientos guiles —el niño extendió la mano sonriente.

Y la paciencia de Squall se agotó.

Agarró a Chocoboy del cuello de la camisa y lo alzó hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura. Los ojos del niño brillaban de temor. Los de Squall estaban inyectados en sangre. Y no pestañeaban.

—Mira, mocoso —Squall se llevó la mano al arma—, ¿sabes por qué se llama sable—pistola?

—No…

—¿Quieres que te haga una demostración?

—No…

—Bien, porque empiezo a pensar que esos pollos estaban entrenados por ti para robarme, así que si no quieres pagar las consecuencias, devuélveme el dinero que me has quitado y utiliza las flautas que te queden para conseguirme un chocobo adulto, así estaremos en paz.

Los otros dos jóvenes miraban la escena con los ojos como platos y las bocas abiertas. Irvine se adelantó para apaciguar a su líder:

—Squall, no hace falta que…

—Cállate, Irvine, y no me des más motivos para pensar que también ha sido idea tuya.

El Seed no le miró en ningún momento, pero aquel tono de voz capaz de helar icebergs fue lo único que Irvine necesitó para cerrar la boca y no volver a hablar durante un rato.

Chocoboy inició la marcha y los llevó a través del ahora silencioso bosque, con Squall justo detrás y Zell e Irvine algo alejados, más callados que nunca. Tras unos incómodos minutos de marcha, el grupo llegó a otro claro más extenso, donde se encontraba una casa y un establo cercado. El niño paró en seco, miró a un lado y a otro y se giró hacia los demás:

—Mis padres no están —y tras estas palabras los condujo hasta el establo. Éste estaba hecho de madera rojiza y era muy espacioso. En su interior, separados en cubículos con agua y pienso, los jóvenes encontraron cuatro chocobos adultos bien alimentados. Irvine se quedó parado en la entrada cerca de Chocoboy mientras Zell y Squall se acercaban para observar mejor a los plumíferos. Chocoboy empezó a hablar otra vez con la vista fija en el suelo:

—La estafa es sencilla: les sacamos dinero a los visitantes con las flautas hasta que ya no se dejan engañar más. Después, soltamos uno de estos chocobos adultos para que piensen que lo han capturado ellos. Cuando se cansan del animal o ya no lo necesitan, vuelven aquí. A veces, Irvine nos trae algún cliente y entonces compartimos los beneficios.

—¡Eeeh! ¡No te inventes cosas! —el Seed le dio una colleja al niño.

—Irvine, cállate —Squall habló sin apartar la vista del chocobo al que estaba observando—. Me quedo con éste.

—Muy bien. Vayamos fuera, te enseñaré a montarlo.

Y así fue cómo Squall acabó encima del chocobo. En cierto modo, como reflexionaría más tarde, lo había hecho sin pensar y las voces de asombro y alago de sus compañeros no le ayudaban a considerar que montar en aquel animal fuese una buena idea. Chocoboy le ayudó a subir a la montura y le dio pequeños consejos sobre cómo mantenerse recto, no caerse y dar instrucciones al pájaro. Cuando terminó, instó a Squall a dar alguna vuelta muy despacio en torno a la cerca para acostumbrarse.

Durante la primera vuelta todo fue bien, iba con pausa y más o menos consiguió mantener el equilibrio. Pero al empezar la segunda, la silla de montar empezó a resbalar debajo de su culo y sus esfuerzos por mantenerse encima del animal fueron en vano, cayéndose de boca. Sus compañeros, que lo observaban desde una prudencial distancia, se encogieron de la impresión:

—Madre mía, ¡qué piña!

—La cerca ha amortiguado su caída…

—¿No deberíamos ayudarle?

—No, mira, ya se levanta.

Squall se puso de pie de un salto, magullado en el cuerpo y en el honor, y volvió a subir al chocobo. No iba a permitirse un fracaso en eso, no señor, iba a demostrarles a todos de la pasta que estaba hecho e iba a restregarle por la cara a Irvine su idea pavoneándose delante de él con su nueva montura. Nadie intentaba estafar a Squall Leonhart sin perder al menos un miembro… o la dignidad. Se aseguró de que la silla de montar estuviera bien colocada y siguió su camino. Tras algunas vueltas más, cogió confianza y aceleró el ritmo. Al final, tras varias horas de entrenamiento, parecía como si hubiese nacido para ello.

Los tres espectadores aplaudieron la pericia de Squall como jinete y éste se sintió como si hubiese tocado el cielo.

—_Mmmm… al final lo he conseguido y lo hago bastante bien. Si estos idiotas me aplauden así, ¿cómo me mirarán las chicas?_ —Squall fantaseó con la idea—. _El pollo es bastante imponente y, si aparezco montado en él, quizás incluso consiga impresionar a Rinoa..._

—Estás genial, vas a llevarte a todas las chicas de calle —el pistolero le guiñó un ojo.

—_Maldita sea, Irvine, ¡sal de mi cabeza!_

—Te he enseñado todo lo que tienes que saber —Chocoboy parecía algo triste de ver marchar al chocobo— tan sólo te pido que cuides bien de él.

—Cuenta con ello —Squall se paró a pensar un momento—. ¿Tiene nombre?

—No, los llamamos a todos Choco, puedes llamarlo como quieras.

Squall acarició el cuello del animal y este graznó suavemente con gusto.

—Lo llamaré Veloz.

—Pfff…

—Cállate, Irvine.

Cuando se despidieron del niño, los tres Seeds desanduvieron su camino a través del bosque para volver a la salida. Squall precedía el grupo a lomos de Veloz, mientras que Zell e Irvine los seguían a pie. Cuando ya vislumbraban el final de la arboleda, Zell llamó la atención de su líder:

—Oye, Squall, no corras mucho ¿eh? Que nosotros vamos a pie.

_Correr, ¿eh?_ Squall recordó cómo se había sentido hacía unos minutos cuando daba vueltas en torno a la cerca con el viento acariciándole la cara y estuvo tentado de acelerar el ritmo. A fin de cuentas, un poquito más de velocidad no le iba a hacer daño a nadie. De esta forma, a trote ligero, los Seeds abandonaron el bosque para volver a campo abierto.

Tal vez fueran el aire fresco, la luz del sol o la libertad las que hicieron que, nada más salir de entre los árboles, el chocobo graznara de alegría y comenzara a galopar. Squall se sujetó para no perder el equilibrio, pero acabó sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando, al darse la vuelta, vio cómo Zell e Irvine echaban a correr para no perder a su jefe.

—¡Eeeh! —Irvine gritó indignado, pero Zell estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó más aún si cabe cuando vio que empezaba a perderlos de vista. Sería una suerte si conseguía llegar a Balamb con muchos kilómetros de por medio entre él y esos inútiles. Verlos llegar agotados y molidos sería una recompensa perfecta por todo lo que había tenido que pasar. El chocobo pareció leer sus pensamientos y aumentó aún más su ritmo. Squall se echó hacia delante y, rascando al chocobo detrás de las orejas, le susurró al oído:

—Tú y yo vamos a llevarnos bien.

—¡Kueee!


End file.
